Wild Ones
by everfaraway
Summary: An odd story that I wrote. NON-YAOI


Wild Ones

_**Author: Just a random something I wrote one night after work. I own everyone but the G-boys & OZ. Not sure where the inspiration came from for this.**_

"Where are we going Heero?"

"Shut up Duo." he muttered.

Duo glanced around and said, "Crappy digs, huh, Quatre." Quatre reached back and shoved the end of his braid in his mouth. Heero and Wufei, who was beside him, stopped and looked up at one of the building.

"You two know this place?" Trowa asked from next to Quatre.

"Yes." Wufei said as they went in the front door and up a couple of flights of stairs

"Being tall is great, only if you can fit on the couch comfortably."

"Shut up Spyder." Spyder looked over the back of the couch at a young woman. She was skinny, short with choppy brown hair with patches of black and hazel eyes.

"You're never up this late Lynx. Where's the pack?" he asked.

"Out." she said. Spyder got up, stretching his tall, skinny frame. He was pale with short black hair, dark eyes and long limbs.

"Why did the pack run off?" a voice asked. Lynx's younger sister Caracel stood in the doorway.

"I don't know." she admited. Caracel was the almost mirror image of her sister, except that her hair and eyes were brown. It was midafternoon and the girls, nocturnal by nature, were usually asleep unless something was wrong. "Someone's here." Lynx said.

"Who lives here?"

"Old friends." The doorknob turned and the door silently opened.

A second later, Quatre and Duo found themselves on the floor and Trowa was againest the wall, curtisy of Spyder. Caracel stared down at Quatre while her sister pinned Duo.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" she hissed.

"Heero and Wufei brought us here." he said. All three looked at the pair who stood off at a distance.

"Strangers are not allowed in this apartment, why did you bring them here?" Lynx asked.

"We were in the colony.." Duo began, before she hissed and scratched him.

"It was impossible to leave them somewhere without too many questions to be answered." Wufei said.

"Did you think of how many questions they would ask once you brought them here?" Spyder muttered.

"We need to stop arguing or else we'll wake up the owlet." Caracel whispered. Lynx hissed but moved away as Caracel stepped back from Quatre and Spyder let Trowa go.

"Jeez, I get scratched for being friendly. Nice." Duo muttered.

"If you really want to be friendly then be silent!" Lynx snapped as she jumped onto the top of the couch. Caracel rolled her eyes and gracefully pounced onto the window sill to look out.

"You two are making me explain everything." Spyder accussed.

"We'll add in details you forget." Lynx said, showing needle sharp teeth as she yawned wide.

"Before or after you fall asleep?" he asked. She hissed at him angerly.

"One of us will sleep, the other can stay awake." Caracel said, defusing the fight.

"You can stay awake." Lynx told her, curling up.

Spyder sat on the floor and motioned for the others to do the same. Caracel moved from her window sill perch to settle beside him.

"This is Caracel, her sister Lynx on the couch and I'm Spyder." he said, by way of introduction.

"Duo. Trowa. Quatre." they told him.

"Can we ask questions?" Duo asked.

"You just did, stupid." Lynx grumbled. Her sister sent a glare in her direction.

"Why are the three of you... like you are?" Quatre asked, unsure to phrase his question as he glanced at Spyder's oddly long limbs and Caracel's cat-like pupils.

"We were created this way. And there's many more of us, they're just don't stay with us here." she said.

"Created how?" Trowa asked.

"Genetic transfusions of DNA into human bodies from outside the species." Heero explained.

"You two know this story." Duo guessed.

"We've spent time here before." Wufei muttered.

"Are you.." Quatre trailed off.

"No, they aren't. Heero and Wufei came here as part of somesort of training. We met them then and almost forcefully removed them from our territory." Lynx muttered, dozing.

"How many of you are there?" Trowa asked.

"Lynx, Spyder, Fang, Silver, Coyote, Jackel, Eagle, Spirit, Owl and me." Caracel said.

"What kind of DNA transfusions were put into Fang, Silver and Spirit?" Duo asked.

"Fang and Silver are twins with wolf DNA. Spirit: nobody really knows because he's never told anyone. He's our leader of sorts and the Eldest of the Shamans." Spyder told them. Lynx meowed in her sleep.

"Shamans?" Quatre asked, more and more intrigued.

"Eagle, Coyote and Spirit are Shamans: the wisest of all of us. The Pack is the most territoral of us: Fang, Silver and Jackel. Then there's Spyder, my sister and me: the Nocturnals. Because normally we're asleep during the day and awake at night." Caracel said, yawning.

"Where does Owl fit in?" Trowa asked.

"She doesn't. She's wise, territoral and nocturnal. But she stays here with us." Spyder added.

"She's also the youngest." she said, as the phone rang. She got up to answer it. Spyder leaned back to look into the kitchen as she hissed angerly. Lynx slowly woke up and stretched on the back of the couch. Another hiss sounded from the kitchen accompanied by an angry meow, which got Lynx off the couch and in the doorway. Spyder stood up as Caracel hung up the phone. She came back in the living room: pupils narrowed and fangs bared.

"Someone tried to capture Jackel, but he got away from them. Eagle found him just as the tranqs took effect and brought him to Spirit's. He wants everyone there now." she said.

"Good thing for Eagle." Spyder said.

"I'll wake up Owl." Lynx said. A minute later, she reappeared with a very sleepy and hooded Owl next to her. "Let's go." she told them. Owl gently grabbed the back of her shirt as they walked out.

Eagle opened the door as they appeared at Spirit's.

"Fang heard you." she explained. They entered the dimly lit living room and sat down on the floor. Owl pulled off her hooded cloak and blinked. She turned her eyes to Heero and Wufei.

"Welcome back." she told them. She was younger than them, very pale with short off brown hair and big golden eyes. Trowa's eyes roamed the room as everyone introduced themselves. The twins: Fang and Silver were very pale and lean with greyish hair and hazel eyes. Eagle was tan with white hair, sharp golden eyes and looked very regal. Coyote was tan with auburn hair and brown eyes. Spirit was darkly tanned with silver hair, bright blue eyes and though muscular had a very gentle look. Curled up in the center of their circle was Jackel. His skin was very dark black with jet black hair and a lean, muscular frame. "Will he be alright?" Owl asked in her soft voice.

"When he wakes up, yes. Which should be soon." Coyote said. Slowly Jackel's dark brown eyes fluttered open.

"How do you feel?" Eagle asked.

"Fine, thank you." he said.

"Who tried to capture you Jackel?" Fang growled.

"A man in a uniform. On his belt there was the letters OZ." he said.

"OZ." Duo muttered.

"You know them?" Caracel asked.

"We pilot the gundams to prevent them from taking over the colonies and now it seems that they want to take over yours." Quatre said.

"No, it's Jackel and the others that they want. If they found a way to infuse their pilots with animal DNA like was done with them, their pilots would have faster reflexes and keener senses. That would make them superior in mobile suits battles, or so they think." Trowa explained.

"Let them come, we will tear their throats out." Silver growled.

"I agree, we are not tools. Even if that is the reason we were originally created." Eagle said.

"When they come, they will come in force with guns, nets, tranqs and who knows what else. If you let them fight, it will end in a massacre Spirit." Wufei told him. All of them looked at Spirit.

"Will you help us?" he asked. They all nodded.

_**Author: No flames!**_


End file.
